


Tattoo Virgin

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2013 fall out boy, AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Friendship to Love, I see this as a very important job thank you, I'm damn proud of this!, M/M, One-Shot, Slow Build?, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, tattoo artist!Andy, tattoo artist!Joe, tattoo consultant!Pete, tattoos with meanings, you don't have to wait that long I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Andy.”<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"I'm ready."<br/>"For what."<br/>"My first tattoo."</p><p>... ... ...</p><p>Where Patrick decided to get his first tattoo. He wants it to mean something, to remind him of something wonderful. So Pete, the 'tattoo consultant' makes it his mission to get Patrick his dream tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too long for a one-shot?

“Hey Andy.” Patrick looked over to his burly friend who was hunched over their shared desk comparing two pictures. The man hummed and replied with an absent-minded “Yeah?”. It looked it he couldn't decide between the heart design having wings or flames. For all Patrick knew, he was trying to compare them with his limited knowledge on actual art; although his entire body is pretty much an artwork on its own with its complex designs and vibrant colours. 

Patrick was sad to only have caught a glimpse of his friend's tattoos, which brought Patrick's mind back up to speed. He considered his words before replying in a slow thoughtful voice. “I think I'm ready.” Andy looked up and gave Patrick a look of confusion. “For what?” The ginger took a deep breath. “My first tattoo.”

… … … 

Andy dragged Patrick to his tattoo parlour the next day, refusing that his 'tattoo-friend' goes to someone else. Patrick didn't mind, he knew that his friend is very protective over him. Patrick could say that Andy was his second mother. 

As they reached the tattoo parlour, tucked in-between a second-hand book store and an average coffee shop, Patrick could already see someone busy inside. The front had large windows to show of the small yet impressive parlour. 

Andy took pride in his ability as a tattoo artist and made sure to photograph each finished tattoo and the walls were covered with his achievements. The floors were tiled and a plush couch sat neatly in the corner for waiting customers. Patrick already knew that behind the two black curtains were the equipment needed for the actual tattoo work.

What Patrick never noticed was the big black book filled with hundreds of drawings and designs. Patrick remembered Andy saying he employed a guy who was great at drawing, or something, yet still lacked the actual skill of inking people. 

Andy led Patrick to the counter where the book was perched open. “I never even asked you why you decided to get one now.” The bearded man mumbled under his breath as Patrick spotted one of the drawings: Two small birds facing each other, the one of the left had a halo and a round eye whilst the one on the left had two little horns and a cross for an eye. Patrick was oddly memorised by it. 

“That was a request by one our regulars. He, uh, wanted something to signify the relationship between him and his husband.” Andy explained. Patrick only gave a small smile. That was what he wanted, not the tattoo, but something that symbolises something great in his life. “It's beautiful.” He whispered, thinking of the lucky person out there who has something dedicated to them for life.

“I do try.” An unfamiliar voice spoke behind Patrick and he turned to see a very attractive man. He wore worn-out converse and jeans so tight Patrick swore they should be considered a sin. The man's tan arms were covered in various tattoos, shown-off by his sleeveless shirt, and Patrick could also spot something creeping around his neck. He blushed as he spotted a very attractive smirk on a very attractive face. The man had dark eyes and hair with a slight stubble.

Andy sighed behind him. “Patrick this is Pete, the new guy.” Pete's smile grew wider and he extended a hand to Patrick. “Heya.” Patrick took the hand and his blush got worse as Pete's calloused hand clasped his own smoother hand. “You must be the 'tattoo-virgin' Boss-man keeps talking about.” Patrick had nothing to say about this and only stared. 

Andy cleared his throat and the finally let go of their hands. He then motioned to Pete. “Pete usually discusses designs with the customers. You can have a chat with him.” Pete raised an eyebrow as he eyed the fair-skinned male in front of him. “You getting a tattoo?” His voice had a slight hint of mocking in it and Patrick felt himself bristle. “What? Think I'm too 'gentle' for one?” He snapped at the man.

Pete held up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey now, at least you ain't backing down.” He smiled again and rubbed his hands together, a childish glee in his eyes. “Now, how about we look at some ideas?”

… … …

The pair went into the back where most customers 'consulted' about their tattoos. There were more books, each labelled and numbered. Empty sketchbooks were littered over a desk with various drawing materials to create the designs. They were seated on another plush couch, possibly to nap on.

Pete didn't hesitate to quickly launch an interrogation. “So do you know what you want?” “I have some designs here or we can try and construct a new one.” “Do you want colour? Although it will be more painful.” “How big do you want it? Do you know where you want it? Because I wouldn't suggest a place with muscle or bone for your first time.”

The questions got more intense and Patrick haven't answered one yet. He got frustrated and placed his hand over Pete's mouth to shut him up. “Can I at least answer the questions?” Pete only smiled and nodded. Patrick withdrew his hand and took a deep breath. “I, I'm not exactly sure what I want yet...” he felt sheepish and twiddled his thumbs. “I just know I don't want a random picture, because you know, it's for life and I’d rather not want to regret it.”

Pete only nodded, a serious expression on his face. “Yeah, it's not uncommon, you know. You said you're not sure what you want... so why are you here?” Patrick blushed. “B-because Andy was just excited that I want a tattoo – I didn't really have time to think about what I want, just that I wanted one.” Pete looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yeah okay. How about, you know, like go home and think about what you might want your tattoo to represent. Don't go ask others what theirs mean, because I promise you if you decided to get something similar it won't mean a damn thing.”

Patrick only smirked. “Personal experience?” Pete snorted. “Worst mistake of my life.”

… … …

It's been two days since Patrick visited the parlour and he still has no idea what he wants. He tried talking to Andy but the man had no advice and only told Patrick that he didn't have to get one right now. But Patrick made a decision, and he's not about to turn back on it. 

He asked Andy if he could go with him to parlour, to go and talk to Pete again. Once again Patrick found himself in front of the parlour and saw Pete talking to a really short guy with jet-black hair accompanied by a slightly taller man with long fire-engine red hair. The shorter man wore a button up shirt and the last two buttons were undone, revealing a bandage. The couple seemed to thank Pete before making their way out of the parlour.

Andy and Patrick went inside. Pete had a dopey expression on his face and made his way to the coffee machine behind the counter. Another guy appeared from behind the drawn curtains: he had stained gloves and rolled up his sleeves to expose his decorated arms. The man looked over at Patrick and smiled. “Hey Virgin.”

Patrick only rolled his eyes. “Not for long Joe.” The man only raised an eyebrow. “Did Andy finally convince you?” The bearded man only huffed. “If only I was so lucky. But no, he proposed the idea. Pete here already spoke to him.” Patrick looked over at Pete who was still happily making his coffee. He swayed to a melody he was humming and seemed to have completely shut out the world around him, just focusing on the liquid sent by the gods.

Patrick was shocked out of his thoughts when Joe placed a now gloveless hand on his shoulder. “So what are you getting?” he asked. Patrick only shook his head. “I'm not sure. But I don't want something random you know.” He eyed the beautiful yet pointless tattoos covering the man's arms. Joe only smirked. “But it's so pretty~” he said in a sing-song tune before slipping away to discuss the next appointment with Andy. 

Patrick turned to Pete who in turn was eyeing him as he slowly sipped his coffee, holding the cup with both hands and keeping it close to his mouth. He decided to wear a hoodie a size too big for him and looked... adorable. “Hello.” He mumbled before taking another sip. “Hello?” Patrick replied shyly. Pete started to walk to the back room, muttering a quick “Follow me.”.

… … …

“So you know what you want yet?” They were once again seated on the plush couch. Patrick spied an open sketchbook with a rough sketch of a devil. “Not really. I don't really have anything that has happened to me that I want to, you know, remember forever.” Pete just hummed and twirled his coffee around. “Well as far as I know, you seem to live a pretty boring life. Andy tells us all about your days spent wasted away with playing guitar and not looking for a job.” Patrick became red with anger. “I'm not wasting my life! And I do have a job thank you! It's just been closed down because the owner had to attend to serious family issues!”

Pete had an amused glint in his eye. “Really? So what job?” “The music store near the park.” Pete leaned back. “The one that sells instruments?” “And records.” Patrick watched as the man appeared to think about something. He titled his head upwards and was humming again. “So you play guitar?” “Amongst other things.” Shit. Patrick blushed. It was an automatic response, but he hated telling people how many things he could play. It was like he was bragging – or so he thought.

Pete seem to perk up at this, an eager expression on his face. “Yeah? You some musical prodigy?” “No!” The man pouted before setting his now empty mug down on the desk. “Pity, would've loved to meet the new Mozart or something.” Patrick only rolled his eyes. “I'm sure you'll find them. Now, can you actually help me with what I want?” The darker male ignored him and set back to refining the devil sketch. He made little side notes around it, but upon closer inspection, Patrick saw it looked like lyrics.

“Nah, sorry man. This is your problem.”

… … …

Patrick didn't lie when he said the shop had to close down. Luckily it was only for a few days. The next day he got a call to say he has to come back to work. So Patrick found himself happily rearranging the records that some teenagers find the pleasure into mixing up. He was busy with the 'P' section when someone cleared their throat.

Donning a polite smile, he turned around was about to ask the mandatory question when he realised it was Pete. “Pete?” The man only smiled. He was back to wearing jeans and sleeveless shirts. “So, I was a bit rude the other day. I mean it is my job to help people decide on a tattoo. So I made it my personal mission to make experience something so awesome that you will want to remember it forever.” His enthusiasm travelled all the way from his voice to his extensive use of hand gestures. 

Patrick stared. This man was crazy, or a child. He wasn't sure yet. “Um, no thanks. I think I can manage on my own...” Pete only smiled and shook his head. “Nope~Besides, I'm kidnapping you.” Before Patrick could protest, Pete grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the store. One of his co-workers only waved at him, a knowing smile on his face.

… … …

Pete took Patrick everywhere. By that he means that Pete took him through the entire town: going to every store, building and park. Patrick would be lying if he said that he didn't have... fun. It might sound strange, but Patrick never had a friend to actually go out and do things. Andy and him shared an apartment but they were more of good friends rather than best friends. 

So although Patrick didn't find any inspiration, he believes that he did make a new friend. Possibly a best friend, but they've only know each other for a short period. Currently they were in the park eating ice cream and watching everyone living their lives. Pete happily licked away at his cone and eyed everyone with interest, probably determining each person's tattoo preferences. 

Patrick shifted in his seat and sighed. Pete's attention was focused onto him immediately. “Did you... enjoy today? I mean, I did kidnap you...” he sounded shy and worried. Patrick only smiled. “No it was nice for a change. I never, uh, had friends to actually go out and stuff. um.” Pete only smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah? Well you're not getting rid of me very easily.”

… … …

True to his word, Pete visited Patrick at work every day during his break and would fill his weekends with adventures to coffee shops and other small places just outside of town. It's been two months since they met and they have grown extremely close to each other, becoming the best friends that Patrick has hoped for. 

Of course Pete never forgot his mission and would constantly pester Patrick if he found anything yet. Whenever Patrick says no, Pete would get disappointed before dragging Patrick to another place. 

It was nearing the third month, one very early morning, when Patrick went up to Andy, who was once again busy comparing pictures before work, and smiled happily. “I'm pretty sure I know what I want.” Andy was happy and didn't even ask what Patrick wanted, he got them to the parlour as soon as possible. 

Joe told them that Pete was in the back room and quickly spoke to Andy about running low on ink. Patrick made his way to the back room and knocked three times before slowly opening the door. Pete wasn't there. Patrick frowned and walked into the room, trying to find evidence of where Pete might be. 

Worried, Patrick slipped back into the main room and approached Andy. “He isn't there.” Joe looked fearful for a moment. “Shit. He probably went back home!” Andy's eyes went wide. “What? Why?” Joe frantically hurried behind the counter and started to dial someone. “Pete got into a fight with a customer today. I'm not sure what it was about, but I'm pretty sure Pete was crying.” Patrick was concerned yet confused at the same time. “Explain? Anyone?” 

Andy turned to the man and sighed. “Pete has very conflicting views concerning some things. Before I employed him, he... was in a bad place. Drawing out the tattoos worked like a release for him. All I know is, is that Pete is ready to end it all if only the right person says the wrong thing.”

Patrick felt his stomach knot uneasily. He was pretty sure what Pete was about to do. “He isn't answering!” Joe yelled. Patrick ran out of the parlour, ignoring the others yelling after him. He knew where Pete lived, it wasn't too far away and he had to get to Pete. He couldn't lose the person that inspired his life-long memorandum.

… … … 

Pete stared emptily at the bottles in front of him. His mind has gone blank with the sudden onslaught of depression. He knows a lot of people would probably say he was a coward, that he was stupid to wanting to kill himself just because of a few words. But those words hurt.

He remembers how the customer strutted into the parlour, how he was directed to Pete to talk about a new tattoo he wanted. He remembers how the customer spoke about wanting something cool like a zombie or a shark, or a zombie shark. Pete jokingly asked if this was just for decoration. He remembers how the man laughed and said that he simply wanted something to show how cool he is. Pete of course, being polite, asked why was he so cool.

And then it began. The man spoke about how awesome he was because he was super rich and had the most beautiful chick to fuck whenever he wanted to. How he made his parents super proud because of his successful career as some sort of CEO or something.

But that wasn't what made Pete sick.

The man spoke about how he finally fixed his baby brother. How he broke him. His baby brother who was a normal teenage boy who might have liked painting his nails and write. His baby brother who accidentally kissed a boy and liked it. His baby brother who had cuts on his legs because his parents would yell at him for not wanting to be like his big brother. That he wanted to become a writer.

It made Pete sick, because he knew what that boy felt like. He was that boy. He was gay, artistic and had his own destructive ways to cope with depression. So that meant that he wasn't awesome? That he needed to be... fixed? And then he thought of Patrick. What if he's breaking Patrick? What if Patrick realised that Pete isn't normal and only normal people are allowed to be awesome right?

So now he stares at the bottles, deciding which pills to consume first. He remembers his previous failed attempts at this, because he didn't have a real motivation to do it. But now he does. He needed to save Patrick from himself. Pete knows that he wants more from Patrick, that the sweet red-head has become an obsession for him.

He remembers seeing him all out of place in the parlour, how kissable his lips seemed. But Pete knows that Patrick would never want him like this. A person who is broken and cannot be fixed. Opening a bottle, Pete poured all the pills into his hand. A glass of water nearby. Sighing, he brought his hand to his mouth and tilted his head back.

A sudden force knocked him to his side before he could put the pills in his mouth. “What the fuck Pete!?” A weight was settled on his chest and he looked up to a see a very angry Patrick sitting on top of him. “Why the fuck would you do that? Is your life really not that important to you!?” Pete didn't know what to say, he just laid there and stared at Patrick. The ginger moved down to settle on his hips before pulling Pete up into a sitting position, causing Patrick to sit in his laps. He hugged Pete close to him and buried his face into his neck.

“I chose what I wanted Pete. And you weren't there.” Pete came back to reality and brought his arms up, contributing to the hug. He felt tears starting to slip down his cheeks. “D-don't be here Patrick...” he whispered. He felt the man in his lap shaking his head. “Why Pete?” “Because I-I'm broken, I'm wrong. I-I should be fixed.” He felt the embrace tighten.

“Pete, you're not broken. You're a unique person that has amazing talent and became my best friend.” Patrick pulled away and took Pete's face in his hands. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. “You're my reminder Pete. The happiness you gave me is what I wanted to be reminded of.” And he pulled Pete in for a deep kiss.

… … …

Later that day, Pete and Patrick cuddled on the couch just holding each other. The pill bottles were quickly thrown away as soon as Pete realised that he was wanted by Patrick. Patrick held him close and whispered how much he needed Pete in his life, that Pete is the reason why he is the happiest he has ever been. He even told him about how attractive he found him on the first day.

As soon as Patrick fell asleep, Pete quickly text Joe to apologise and stalked to his room. He pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw. Patrick said he wanted Pete to be his first tattoo. So Pete was going to make sure that Patrick would never forget him.

… … …

“All done.” Andy stood back and grinned proudly at the neat little tattoo on Patrick's chest. It took a few days to complete it, as Patrick insisted that the colour be added. Pete sat next to Patrick and stared lovingly at his own artwork on his boyfriend. “Any regrets?” Patrick smile was filled with pain, his hand twitching to rub at his chest. “What ever do you mean?”

Andy quickly treated the tattoo and explained how to care for it – considering that he won't be there to monitor Patrick's healing process. After helping Patrick back into his shirt, Pete led them out of the parlour and made their way back to his apartment. “Are you sure it's okay?” Patrick took his hand and squeezed it. “It's perfect Pete.” 

… … …

Pete wrote Patrick a letter, a jumble of words tumbling out onto the page. But all Patrick cared about was the promise behind the words. A promise to never hurt himself again. 

… …. …

Pete showed Patrick what he wanted him to get. He told him it didn't just resemble happiness and what they had, but that Patrick is the weight that keeps him down, no matter how weak the things attached him are.

… … …

An anchor with a shredded rope curling around it. Three simple words spread across it inside a banner.

What A Catch.

… … …

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another ending for this but I like this one better.
> 
> I'm a lonely bastard and I need friends. Does that sound desperate? Sorry, but I really just need a friend to fangasm the whole day with.


End file.
